


Polyamory on Ice

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: Yusuke said he had a very important mission, one that would help the artist recover from his artist block, he just needed to get inside the building.That important mission was some late night technically-illegal ice skating with his friends.





	Polyamory on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you come up with the best ideas while doing literally nothing. I present to you, Gaysona on Ice.  
> The end may not be as good as the beginning, but I spent hours on this I'm done.

A figure jumped from roof to roof, tail swishing behind them in the wind. The moonlight reflected off of the kitsune half-mask they wore and the Dove mask of one above them. Another look revealed that it was actually two people, one sitting on the shoulders of the other. The one on top, clad in light grey, pointed to something in the distance, and the one giving them the ride nodded before jumping to another roof, collar flapping.

Not far behind them was a figure in red and white and a quite ridiculous Crow mask, who waited a few moments after each roof crossing before continuing to follow the other two. He was having some trouble seeing in the night, especially with the long nose of his mask in front of him. Nonetheless, he managed to catch up with the others, hanging off the edge of the final building so not to get seen.

The Fox bent down to undo a latch on a ceiling window, lifting the panel and jumping down onto the second floor of the facility, before jumping down again to the first.

The Crow lifted himself onto the roof and crawled over to the open window, leaning over the edge to see the Fox and the Dove high fiving each other, the Dove still on the Fox's shoulders-

In a moment of true carelessness he leaned over the edge too much and fell through the hole. Technically the only one that should be able to do this is Skull-

Dove looked up and quickly got off of Fox, backing away and saying something as the Fox looked up as well, moving around a bit before catching the Crow in his arms.

"Akechi?!" Said the Fox and Dove simultaneously.

"Mishima, Kitagawa?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same thing, thank you very much!" He rolled out of Yusuke's arms, brushing off his clothes. "You left smack-dab in the middle of the night like you were doing something illegal like drugs-well technically breaking and entering is illegal-and you go to the MALL of all places?"

"And why does Pinocchio care, exactly?" Asked Mishima, who crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Because I saw you two whispering to each other all day and just HAD to stay up to figure out what you were up to! And apparently, that was breaking into the mall for whatever reason-"

"I'm in the middle of an artist's block and ice skating helps me break out of it." Yusuke explained.

"You couldn't do that during the day?!"

"It's far too crowded and I don't have the money to pay for the bracelets that let you skate."

"BESIDES-" chimed in Mishima, who had gotten a bag of cookies from the nearby shop. "This is the only way we can get free cookies without having to travel across the entire city." He grabbed one out of the bag and tossed it to Yusuke. "You like Oatmeal Raisin, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Yusuke partially lifted his mask so he could eat without getting crumbs on it.

"What-this doesn't even-"

"You want one?" Mishima offered.

"What-NO! Listen, we're the Phantom Thieves  _of Hearts._ All we're supposed to do is make corrupted people stop corrupting, not break into buildings to steal food!" Goro said, making wild hand gestures before facepalming.

"Suit yourself, I got White Chocolate Macadamia Nut."

Goro peeked between his fingers.

"Give me that-" He reached for the bag but Mishima hid behind Yusuke, shaking his head.

"Skate with us, then you can have it." Goro swore he could see a smirk on that insufferably cute face of his.

"This is blackmail! Yusuke, do something!"

"Mishima has a point. I don't see a point in giving you our food until you spend time with us and stop acting so grouchy." He simply said before walking up to a door and pickpocketing it. Mishima followed close behind, looking back at Goro and deliberately eating a cookie while  _winking at him._

"It's called a hustle sweetheart-"

"THAT'S IT-" Goro walked over and shoved his way past Yusuke into the room, looking over the hanging ice skates before heading towards the right. The big ones seemed to be over there.

Behind him he swore he could hear Yusuke snicker and that only made him want to skate faster. He grabbed a random pair of skates and tried them on, only to realize these were far too big. The next few pairs were either too big or too small, and by the time he found one his size, Yusuke and Mishima were already making their way onto the ice, their masks left in the room.

Tying the laces on his skates he stood up, throwing his hands out to the side to balance. These were much different than his regular shoes and he hated it, but he must do it for the cookie. He carefully made his way to the door, leaving his mask with the others and then heading to the gateway to the ice, holding onto the gate and glaring at Yusuke, who was already skating. Mishima stayed close to the walls, pushing himself off them a few times when he thought he was ready for more open ice.

"You gonna join us?" Yusuke asked, skating over to Goro, who only huffed.

"Of course I am, once I'm ready. Don't you always say 'Patience is a virtue?'"

"That and 'passion is a fashion that's always trending'. But if you never start skating, you'll never get anywhere." Yusuke remarked before heading back to open ice, leaving Goro alone at the gate.

He carefully set a skate on the ice, willing his leg to stop shaking unless he wanted to fall on his ass. Gripping the gate so hard his knuckles turned white, he put his other foot on the ice, and slowly pushed himself away from the gate.

Which was a terrible idea because now he was a few feet away from anything sturdy and he couldn't move. He was starting to regret all his life choices up till now.

"Need help?" Asked Mishima, who skated over to him after throwing the bag of cookies to Yusuke. He had one of his 'innocent' smiles plastered on his face and Goro swore he learned it from Akira.

"NO, I am perfectly capable of skating thank you very much-"He held his arms behind his back to look professional only to throw them out again once his legs starting to give out.

"Pfft, dork. Here, let me show you." With that Mishima took Goro's hands in his own and slid a step back. "Just do what I do."

"I'm sorry but that's impossible seeing how I'm nowhere near as cute as you-"

Mishima shut him up with a kiss on his nose.

"Just copy my leg movements, silly. And for your information, Yusuke and I were talking about how cute you were while making plans to come here-"

"I can hear you, you know."

"That's the point."

Yusuke coughed and looked away, and Goro could've sworn that he saw a faint blush on his cheek. However, he soon focused on the ice below him and trying to copy Mishima's moves, which was hard with legs that won't stop effin shaking.

"Breathe Goro, I've got you." Mishima cooed, slowly skating to a stop near a wall. Goro, relieved that he had something sturdy and still to hold onto, held onto it, only to blush when he realized that he put his hands on either side of Mishima's face like he was cornering him in a school.

Mishima realized this a moment later and pulled the collar of his outfit up to hide the blush before skating under Goro's arms.

"Hey Yusuke, think you can take him for a bit? I gotta go real quick."

"Yeah, I got him." Yusuke said, skating over to Goro and spinning him around before grabbing his wrist with one hand, giving Mishima the bag of cookies with his other one. Mishima quickly skated to the rink gate and left, leaving the two alone. Goro desperately wished that he kept his mask on so his blush would blend in with it, albeit with the risk of poking Yusuke's eye out.

"Now, shall we?" Yusuke grabbed his other wrist with his free hand and skated backwards, bringing Goro with him. As much as Goro wished to stare at the ground to hide his face, he couldn't take his eyes off of Yusuke's. For some reason, they seemed to glow, or maybe that was just because of the moonlight shining through the ceiling windows. He hoped it was the latter, because the thought of the former made Yusuke 20% creepier but it was also kinda cute and  _dammit blush go away-_

Yusuke gently lead him in circles, figure eights, and swirls, and Akechi didn't realize that his legs weren't shaking at all until they stopped at the gate, just in time to see Mishima return with...drinks?

"I'm back baes and I brought smoothies. Yusuke, you get blueberry pomegranate, I got mango orange, and Goro you get strawberry banana!" He said, handing the drinks to their respective owners. Goro looked his over before taking a sip, somewhat forgetting about the fact he was still on ice and leaning against the gate.

"This is...surprisingly good." He commented before drinking some more, draining a fourth of the cup before getting a brainfreeze and holding his head in his free hand. MIshima couldn't help but giggle as Yusuke smirked, and Goro huffed as he waited out the brainfreeze before kissing Yusuke's cheek in revenge. In response Yusuke zipped up his collar, which made both Mishima and Goro whine.

"You'll both get me again later."

"Not fair." Mishima said, lightly punching his shoulder before handing a cookie to Goro.

"Huh?"

"You know, our deal. You get your cookie if you spent time with us." Yuuki reminded, drinking his smoothie.

"Oh, that. Uh, thanks." Akechi took the cookie and ate it in a few bites, savoring the taste before wiping the crumbs away with his hand and finishing his drink. Which made him collapse onto the ice from brainfreeze.

"Oh dear, it appears that I have murdered our teammate." Yusuke said, smirking underneath his collar. Mishima burst out laughing, cookie crumbs falling from his mouth and almost dropping his smoothie. Goro groaned in pain before trying to get up, only to slip on the ice and fall on his ass, which made Mishima double over with laughter and Yusuke chuckle before he held out a hand to him.

"Need a hand, oh fallen one?"

"Shut up." Goro mumbled before taking his hand and pulling himself up, putting his free one on the gate to balance. Yusuke unzipped his collar to down his drink in one go, causing Goro's mouth to hang open in shock and amazement. Mishima, sadly, didn't see, he was still recovering from Goro falling.

"What? Something on my face?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Goro had to admit, he was quite jealous.

"Perks of having an ice persona, it seems." Was Yusuke's simple response before he bent over to pick up the cup Goro had dropped when he fell. "Hey Mishima, you done?"

"Yeah, I'll take the trash." With that Yusuke handed him the empty cups and he walked away to throw them out. While he was gone, Yusuke picked Goro up out of the blue and held him high above his head.

"HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" He yelled, face red as a tomato as he tensed up, terrified of falling.

"The only way to keep the Skating Demons satisfied is a human sacrifice." Yusuke said, before throwing him into the air and catching him bridal style right as Mishima returned.

"Am I interrupting something? If so I'll leave-"

"Not at all dear, I was just showing Akechi how strong I was." Yusuke lied, smirking at Goro as he clutched onto his suit, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, OK! Speaking of your strength, you think I could hang from your arm?"

"Probably, let's try it." Goro rolled out of Yusuke's arms, pushing himself up with his own. Mishima joined them in the rink as Yusuke skated over to the center, Goro and Mishima following. Yusuke stuck his arm out, Mishima latching onto it and pulling himself off the ground. Yusuke didn't even bat an eye.

"Impressed?"

"Not yet." Goro slowly skated to his other side as Yusuke stuck his other arm out. Goro grabbed it and copied what Mishima did, but throwing his legs over Yusuke's arm, hanging by his knees. This time Yusuke batted an eye.

A moment of silence passed, Goro studying Yusuke's face for any sign of discomfort, but it was void of any emotion.

"...Now I'm impressed." He said, unraveling his legs from his arm and letting go as Mishima followed suit, beaming with joy.

"That was so COOL, I didn't know you were that strong!"

"Honestly, neither did I." Yusuke remarked, brushing off his sleeves and gazing up through the ceiling windows. "I think we have a bit more time before we should leave, wanna dance?"

"Is that even possible?" Goro asked, looking between them and the ice, specifically at the ice between his skates.

"Come on, I bet you'll be amazing Akechi! You already dance after we go all out on Shadows-"

"It's just a spin-Yusuke  _belly dances_ for god's sake! And don't you do, like,  _three_ spins Mishima?"

Yusuke snorted and grabbed both of their wrists before taking a step back and spinning them around.

"Wheeee-"

"WOAH-"

Without warning, he stopped, and Goro ended up crashing into his chest, Mishima sliding around and behind him.

"For starters, you two are pretty good yourselves." Yusuke said before kissing Goro on the forehead and twisting around to do the same to Mishima. Both were left speechless and this time it was Yusuke who giggled at their blushing faces.  That is, until the two looked between each other at back at him, grinning as Goro took his hand off his wrist.

"What are you-"

He barely had a chance to finish before Mishima spun him around twice, then launching him at Goro, who did the same thing. A few rounds of this and they stopped him at the same time, pecking him on the cheek.

"Spin Twin Attack." They exclaimed, before all three burst out laughing. A few more spins and kisses later and they returned to the room that held all the skates, taking them off and putting on their regular Thief shoes and masks. They jumped to the second floor before Dove threw a grappling hook through the open ceiling window, the hook latching onto the window pane and allowing them to climb out. Once the panel was closed, Fox let Crow sit on his shoulders, while Dove sat on Crow's.

And together, they jumped from roof to roof away from the mall as the moon started setting and the sun started rising.


End file.
